Chapter 1
Garuda, the Sky Kingdom This chapter serves as an introduction to gameplay items such as checkpoint bells or switches. It doesn't feature any enemies. Story : Wii U/3DS version only: this chapter starts with a dream sequence in which Rodea is attacked by a titan that is preventing him from reaching Princess Cecilia. The dream ends as Rodea gets hit. Rodea wakes up to see a young woman who introduces herself as Ion. She claims to have found him buried in the desert and repaired him, especially his right arm which now sports a large gear on the shoulder. Rodea, however, cannot remember anything, and speaks with a metallic, emotionless voice. He eventually recalls Cecilia's voice (but not Cecilia herself) calling him Rodea and asking him to save Garuda, which he interprets as an order. Ion invites Rodea to fly for a while to check his condition. Everything goes well until Ions spots her grandfather. She doesn't want him to see her with Rodea, but he notices them and freaks out when he realizes that Rodea is a machine. He immediately calls him a Naga spy, claiming it can't be a coincidence if Rodea shows up on the very day the Chronos Towers surround Garuda, which only happen every 1000 years. The previous time, Naga tried to invade Garuda, but failed. As Ion tries to explain that Rodea isn't evil, the Chronos Towers suddenly project a giant hologram of Geardo, Naga's emperor from 1000 years ago. Geardo announces that he's going to take over Garuda, and an army of machine soldiers comes out of the Towers. Rodea, believing he has been ordered to save Garuda, claims Geardo is his enemy and leaves. Level Description The level starts in the middle of large ruins with a basin, and surrounded by grass and trees. As the level progresses, ruins become less abundant while there's more grass and rocks. Halfway through, Rodea reaches a gap between islands that's too wide for him to cross. A switch nearby makes platforms appear, leading to the next island. After using wire cables, he reaches the end of the level, with the Wind Chronos Tower visible behind. Legacy Medals Wii version # (Bronze) inside a big crystal on the left of the first checkpoint bell # (Bronze) after the first dash ring, behind an arch on the right, on a pedestal # (Bronze) behind the door (20 Gravitons required) after the first dash ring # (Bronze) in a crate next to the switch # (Bronze) after the first wire cable, inside a floating wooden structure on the right # (Silver) behind the door (50 Gravitons required) on the island after pressing the switch and using the platforms to cross # (Silver) on the same island as medal #6, in the building under the door, there's a trail of Gravitons leading to the medal # (Silver) after the first wire cable, on the top of a windmill on the left # (Gold) behind the door (100 Gravitons required) to the right of the start of the 2nd wire cable 3DS version * (Bronze) behind you at the very beginning, on a stone structure * (Silver) behind the first dash ring, at the very top of the highest mountain * (Bronze) same as #2 in the Wii version * (Bronze) after the chain of Gravitons that leads to 3 crates, go backwards; the medal is on an island below the bottom of the stairs * (Bronze) after pressing the switch and crossing to the next island, inside a floating wooden structure in front of the island * (Silver) on the same island as the previous medal, in the building under the checkpoint bell, there's a trail of Gravitons leading to the medal * (Bronze) instead of taking the wire cable, go to the island on the left; the medal is in a hole at the top of the mountain * (Gold) on the same island as the rainbow marker (end of the level), but below, where the rock branches (don't take the wire cable; the level ends if you get too close to the rainbow marker) * (Silver) inside a crystal on the island that's behind the island with the end of the level, on the left in the distance. You need to grab all the Gravitons in the level (350 or so) to have enough flight energy to reach it, and you need to start flying from the island that's on the left of the wire cable. Even then, it's not easy to reach it. Category:Chapters